fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyn
"The nomads of the plains do not abandon their fellow tribespeople. Eliwood and Hector are my dear friends...Their sorrow is my sorrow. Their anger is my anger. Nergal! In my friends' names, I will cut you down!" - Lyn Lyndis (リンディス Rindisu), also known as Lyn (リン Rin), is the main character of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, but is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. She is 18 (15 in the Japanese version) years old in her story and 19 (16 in the Japanese version) years old in Eliwood's story. History Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Lyn's Story Lonely Origins Born in the Sacaen Plains, her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin were killed by bandits before the beginning of the game. She was named after her maternal grandmother. She lives alone until she finds a tactician (the player) lying on the ground. Upon meeting him or her, she decides to follow him or her in the interest of training her sword skills. A Revelation worthy of Royalty She decides to stop by a nearby town to resupply, but is confronted by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu, but they are disposed of by Lyn and the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin who tell her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, who wants to welcome her into his home (something he had refused to do when his daughter Madelyn eloped with a Sacaean "savage"). The Mani Katti's Rightful Owner She agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest of a shrine that was attacked by mercenaries, led by the arrogant swordfighter Glass. In gratitude, he allows Lyndis to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest tells her to take it with her. Friends Forged and Plots Thickened During their journey, they encounter various allies that would later assist her on her journey with Eliwood and Hector, those being the optimistic archer, Wil; Lyn's shy friend and trainee Pegasus Knight, Florina; silent and devoted husband and fighter, Dorcas, and his wife, Natalie; high-maintenance and verbiage-plagued cleric, Serra, and her less than cheery escort and Sage student, Erk; enigmatic and resourceful thief, Matthew; kind and gentle monk, Lucius; solemn and focused nomad, Rath; and hearty, retired General, Wallace. On their quest to retake Caelin, they encounter the two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are being pursued by the renowned Black Fang. While their origins are never explained, they assist the girl, Ninian, on retrieving her lost keepsake, then allow them to tag along as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. Family Matters and Aftermath On the way to Caelin, she eventually finds out that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by any means necessary. Upon reaching Castle Caelin, Lyndis and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. It is after this that Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Though in a considerably weakened state, Lyn convinces her grandfather to keep fighting so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyndis then stays with him at Castle Caelin, noted to watch endlessly toward the plains she left behind. Eliwood's/Hector's Story Old and New Friends Alike Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeting Darin, and Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while her grandfather, Marquess Caelin, overlooks the fall of Caelin. Lyn hides out in the forest, planning their assault, when her lord friends, Eliwood and Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance, getting shot down by Darin's archers and nearly dying as a result, had it not been for Eliwood's intervention. She guides them to Lyn, and together the three reclaim Caelin. Thankfully, Leila, an Ostian spy, was assigned by the eerie morph Ephidel to dispose of the marquess, but she instead tended to him off of the battlefield. Leila fed the lords info on the new heads of the Black Fang, a enigmatic entity known as Nergal, which spurred Eliwood further in searching for his missing father. Since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycia territories to remain neutral in the Caelin conflict a year ago, Lyn was in his debt and aided the lord. After gaining passage (reluctantly, according to Lyn) by the pirate captain, Fargus, they sailed from Badon to Valor, encountering Ninian adrift and a contingent of Black Fang ships. The Jaws of the Black Fang The lords eventually arrive in Valor and are immediately greeted by the corpse of Leila, killed by Jaffar after Ephidel learned of her true nature. Immediately after she was buried, Lyn is taken hostage by a Black Fang nomad, Uhai. Though Uhai warns them to depart or she would be killed, he sets her free as he still retains a bit of Sacae honor, believing that Lyn should at least die with a sword in her hand. Uhai is eventually killed, but tells them of the location of the Dragon's Gate in his dying moments. Lyn is greatly grieved by the loss of the nomad. During their trekking through the Dread Isle's wilderness, the lords are immediately beset by what seems to be a disquieting veil, and she and Hector bicker before being quieted by Eliwood. The three are then attacked by a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by a powerful Sage, though his and most of his troop's powers seem to be negated by an enigmatic seal. With their magic dispelled, Lyn and her friends easily kill Aion and his Black Fang soldiers. The seal escapes shortly after. Encountering little resistance, the lords arrive at the Dragon's Gate, where they then fight through a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by Darin and his paladin commander, Cameron. After an intense battle, they finally breach the Dragon's Gate, killing Darin in the process, and encounter Nergal, using Ninian, who was captured by Ephidel shortly before the battle, to summon a Fire Dragon. He partially succeeds, but, with the aid of Nils, Ninian's brother, they are able to break Ninian from her trance and the four escape, leaving Nergal gravely wounded by a dying Lord Elbert and the Fire Dragon collapsing, along with Ephidel, who was unfortunately caught in the blast. A New Quest Back in Badon, they begin plotting their next moves when they are attacked by another group of Black Fang assassins, this one led by Oleg, a deadly warrior. Due to the events that had occurred, Hector arranges a meeting with Uther, the Marquess of Ostia and his brother, though they are now attacked by a mercenary group led by Eubans. Eubans is either killed or chased off in the battle with the assistance of Ostian Knights and Lyn's old friend, Rath, and they speak with Uther, telling the lords that they would best find help from The Living Legend, residing in the fabled Nabata Desert. The lords thank Uther for his help and depart. After a long journey, they finally reach the fabled Nabata desert, which easily fits its reputation as a inhospitable wasteland. Though many are fatigued, one in particular Nils, who is carried by Hector after complaining about the heat, they find no rest in the desert. Their troubles are furthered by the appearance of two odd, identical Warriors, the only difference being one blue and one red, who appear to be troubling a defenseless mage. Though the lords do most of the work, the sage proves himself not as helpless as he appears, easily disposing of a minority of the enemies for the lords. The sage, revealed to be Pent, Mage General of Etruria, thanks the lords for their aid and directs them to a fellow associate, Hawkeye to lead them to the "Living Legend". During their trek in the desert, however, they are seriously detoured by a strange, enigmatic tomb in the desert that sucks in the lords and their companions. Hawkeye warns the lords to stick together, but a wall appears out of nowhere and separates Hawkeye from the lords. They battle their way through difficult adversaries before they learn that the leader is the same one that nullified magic long ago: the seal Kishuna. As soon as they open the door to confront them, however, he disappears, replaced by a swarm of deadly morphs. After exterminating the remainder of the morphs, the lords find the exit to the tomb, and after another long journey, though without hindrance, they enter a mysterious structure in the desert, where they encounter an Archsage. The Archsage, revealed to be Athos, one of the Eight legends during the Scouring and wielder of the Anima tome Forblaze, explains his reasons for residing in the Nabata Desert and sends them back to Lycia, with new friends Pent and Louise aiding them in their newest quest: To stop Nergal. Both Hunter and Hunted They first rest in Pherae, Eliwood greeted greatly by his mother, then set off for Bern. However, the lords find their way deterred by the legendary Four Fangs of the Black Fang. Once arriving in Bern, the lords attempt to remain inconspicuous travelers, though either one of the Four Fangs: Lloyd or Linus, confronts them. After an intense skirmish with one of the Reed brothers and their soldiers, they defeat one of them in combat, gaining the respect of said brother. Later, they gain inconspicuous entry to the castle and spy on King Desmond meeting with his children, Zephiel and Guinevere. He is sincere and kind around his daughter, Guinevere, though treats his son, Zephiel, with cold disdain. They soon leave the castle, but are confronted by the Wyvern Lord Vaida, who is leading a contingent of Black Fang assassins against the lords. Fortunately, for the lords, Pent and Louise intervene and fight alongside the lords forces, dragging on the skirmish.... longer than Vaida had hoped, and she and her forces flee as a result. Lyn, being an excellent tracker, helps the lords trail the enemy forces to their hidden fortress in Bern. In the fortress, they are trapped by either the assassin Jerme or the bishop Kenneth. Despite who traps them, the Black Fang leader engages the lords in a fierce skirmish, where the lords finally defeat the commander and escape the fortress. Bern's Monarchy While in the fortress, they learn of the plot to slay the budding prince, Zephiel, at the castle, and the lords rush to his aid. Unfortunately, they find the castle darkened and Black Fang assassins flooding its corridors, led by one of the Four Fangs, Ursula. Fortunately, two of the Black Fang assassins, Nino and Jaffar, betrayed them as they could not strike down the prince, and, with their help, the lords were able to fend off the Black Fang long enough for them to either retreat or for their commander, Ursula, to be slain. With the prince saved, Queen Hellene, after learning of her son's near demise because of Desmond's acts, gives the lords a Heaven Seal and a map to the fabled Shrine of Seals. The Last Remnants of the Fang However, before they can venture there, Nino and Jaffar slip into the Black Fang's secondary base, where they find Brendan murdered by Sonia's hand. Sonia confesses that she wasn't really Nino's mother and that her real parents were killed by none other than Sonia herself. However, Lyn and her companions step in to defend the two, and Sonia is killed at the end. With their two newest companions, the three travel to the Shrine of Seals, as instructed by Athos earlier, but are deterred by the remaining Reed brother, driven by grief by his brother's demise. Reasoning is evidently impossible with the Reed brother, and the lords have no choice but to kill him and his contingent of Black Fang assassins. Divinity and Disaster There, they are greeted by Athos and Bramimond, where the four are able to convince Bramimond to release the seals guarding the legendary weapons. However, in their absence, Nergal sweeps in and attempts to capture the children, though Ninian goes with Nergal willingly to guarantee her brother's safety. Though distraught, the lords proceed on with their quest, Lyn aiding Hector and Eliwood in retrieving their Divine Weapons, Armads and Durandal respectively. However, they are confronted by an Ice Dragon shortly after, which, after being killed by Eliwood, is revealed to be Ninian in her true form. Nergal later teleports to them and gloats about his rejuvinated power, as well as Nils's and Ninian's origins as dragons. While the lords grieve about the young dancer's death, Athos appears and attempts to kill Nergal with his Forblaze tome, though fails to inflict significant damage. Preparation for the Inevitable Without any sense of direction or purpose, the lords return to Ostia to heal newly formed wounds and to help Nils recover from his sister's loss. Their vacation is cut short, however, by Denning, a morph from Nergal with a mysterious message repeated constantly in his speech. While Ostia's Palace is breached in Uther's absence, the lords are able to repel the morphs attempting to seize the throne and eventually secure the castle. Seeing that Nergal would not relent until the lords were killed, the lords bid farewell to Ostia after restoring their stocks in its markets, traveling to Valor by way of Fargus's ships. Before they confront the Dragon's Gate, Fargus and his crew offer their services, though the lords decline humbly. Morphs Ultimate At the field overlooking the Dragon's Gate, the lords are confronted by one of the largest morph armies created by Nergal, led by his most powerful morph created: Limstella. Though the fight drags longer than most of their other battles, they are able to slay the sage and gain entry to the Dragon's Gate. Before entry, Lyn is given her legendary weapon, the Sol Katti, and Athos himself joins the lords. Merlinus is eager to aid the lords, but, seeing how the situation has become too dangerous for the merchant, he is sent back to Fargus's ship to await their arrival. Soberly, he departs. Inside, they find Nergal, who is nearing completion to his ultimate goal. Needing to bide time, he creates morph versions of Lloyd, Linus, Brendan, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Ursula, and Darin to delay the lords, along with an elite division of his morphs. The morphs, however, are slain, and their weapons are taken as they confront Nergal. Legends Revived and Aftermath Nergal, his daunting task almost completed, believes his power undefeatable and faces the lords and their companions in combat. However, the lords are aided by their legendary weapons and their skills that have developed during their travels, and, after an intense battle, Nergal is defeated. However, Nergal dies triumphantly as his task is succeeded and three dragons are resurrected. Before the dragons can destroy the lords, though, Bramimond teleports inside and, seeing it needed, resurrects Ninian at the cost of his own life. Ninian, revived with her full power, destroys two of the dragons and severely wounds the third. The lords, aided by their weapons recovered from the morphs and their own Divine Weapons, slay the dragon after a destructive battle. With the gate still opened as a result of Nergal's actions, the siblings find it needed to return to their own home to seal the gate from their own side, as well as the fact that the oxygen in Elibe would be unable to sustain them and they would die shortly after should they reside in the human world. Before Ninian and Nils leave, though, they fondly bid the lords farewell. Alternatively, if Ninian has an A support with Eliwood, Ninian will choose to stay with Eliwood for a short but lovely life with her future husband. The lords and their companions return to the mainland, where they bid farewell and return to their former lives or go off with loved ones gained as a result of the journey. A year later, Lyn and Hector attend Eliwood's coronation as Marquess, where the tactician and the lords will either be met with Eliwood or Hector and his future wife. The endings for Lyn vary afterward, with her either resigning Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death and retiring to the Sacaen plains alone or with lovers Kent, Rath, or close friend Florina. Alternatively, Lyn could become the wife of Hector or Eliwood. Super Smash Bros: Brawl Though not a canonical appearance, Lyn appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she says things like "I'll handle this," or "Prepare yourself," and, upon attacking, can be heard saying things like "Taste my blade!" She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack, which is already one of the most unavoidable, usually results in a One-Hit KO. It's interesting to note that her Brawl appearance has forgotten her earrings. Lyndis was voiced by Lani Minella in the English version Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted as a deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always believes on the best of things. However, due to the slaughtering of the Lorca tribe due to the bloodthirsty Taliver Bandits, she has a great hatred toward all bandits and pirates and refuses to be associated with them unless needed to. In fact, the motivation for her travels was to become stronger and kill each and every Taliver Bandit in the mountains in order to avenge her parents. However, she does show mercy to any brigand or pirate that is not a Taliver Bandit, though does not hesitate to defend her friends from them nevertheless. Her serene nature has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, and the affection of others, including fellow lords Eliwood and Hector, her knight Kent, or a fellow nomad, Rath. Though she seems innocent enough, she will kill any that attempt to kill or have killed any of her friends, showing her bravery and devotion toward revenge. In-Game Lyn, as a lord, is obviously unable to be killed as the game will end should her death occur. Despite this, she should not be neglected. Her dicksucking skills are second to none. Hectar once said, "She's like a puffer fish on the end of a vacuum cleaner." Base Stats Lyn's Story |Lord (Myrmidon) |1 |16 |4 |5 |7 |9 |5 |2 |0 |5 |Swords *Weapon Ranks: Sword Mastery Level D Eliwood's/Hector's Story Name: Lyn Level: 4 Class: Lord (Myrmidon) HP: 18 Strength: 5 Skill: 10 Speed: 11 Luck: 5 Defense: 2 Resistance: 0 Move: 5 Constitution: 5 Weapon Rank: Sword: C Affinity: Wind Starting Weapon: Mani Katti, Vulnerary, Blue Gem Growth Rates HP: 70% Strength: 40% Skill: 60% Speed: 60% Luck: 55% Defense: 20% Resistance: 30% Average Stats: Blade Lord HP: 45 Strength: 21 Skill: 29 Speed: 30 Luck: 25 Defense: 12 Resistance: 16 Possible Endings Lyn - Noblewoman of Sacae Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin. Lyn and Florina When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. Lyn and Rath When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains. Lyn and Kent When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings. Eliwood and Lyn The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. Hector and Lyn Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Image:Lyn.png|Lyn's portrait in Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken Category: Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters